


Over The Meeting Table

by KaiBlackwell17



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Wilbur Soot, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Teasing, They are not brothers in this fic, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), bent over a table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiBlackwell17/pseuds/KaiBlackwell17
Summary: The Arctic King and the Pogtopian leader stay behind the discuss... some things.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Over The Meeting Table

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you've read this before, yes I took it down after I received death threats and doxxing threats because I tagged Tommy and Tubbo in the tags plus there was a scene where they heard some noises and ran away. I understand that I could of used other 18+ characters, but they fit perfect for the comedic affect, so I apologize for even thinking about and writing two minors hearing moans. I have edited that part out. (also, death threats and doxxing are not pog, we could be civil and you could of asked me to take it down :D I would of undertstood)
> 
> ANYWAYS, TO THE FIC  
> [The Arctic King, Techno, and Wilbur meeting after a meeting. In this story they are not brothers, because I wrote this months ago before I knew that Techno and Wilbur were brothers, and still think they aren't cannonly tbh? idk, im confused man]

Here they were. King Technoblade, Tommy, Tubbo, Dream, and Wilbur sitting around the old table down at the bottom of the Pogtopia chasm. The dim lantern lights casting a faint glow through the room and the faint hum of the potato farm echoed through the mine outside the room. Tommy and Tubbo were sitting elbow to elbow and focused on the Dream’s plan, casually throwing their two cents in here and there. Technoblade was leaning against the corner of the room not really paying attention to anything, bored with the plan that he already created in his head before the meeting. 

“I think that Tubbo needs to be with Schlatt when the war starts, we need at least one on the inside. Tommy and Wilbur will lead everyone in Pogtopia to the meeting place. Techno and I can support from the back when the forces get tired or need extra force. That’s plan A,” Dream spoke to the guys in the room. 

Everyone at the table was in agreeance. Techno watched Wilbur stand up and lean over the maps on the table. Will and Dream were engrossed in planning the war path on the map, but Techno’s attention was not in the conversation. Techno’s eyes were stuck watching Wilbur’s every move, infatuated with Wilbur’s everything. He stayed spacing out on Wilbur until the curly haired boy called for his attention over his shoulder. 

“Techno,” Wilbur looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with the king who was intensely staring back into Will’s dark eyes. The king’s eyes softened and he smiled back at Wilbur once he realized how tense his face must have been. 

“Sorry, I was thinking,” Techno readjusted his position on the wall. Wilbur kept looking over his shoulder. 

“It’s fine. I just asked if you had any more ideas or opinions on this move,” Wilbur said. 

Techno shook his head, “Not at the moment.” Wilbur hummed in response. He flicked his eyes up and down Techno’s body casually before turning back to Dream. A fire sparked in Techno’s chest and he put his hand over his face to calm down the spreading blush on his face. 

“Well I think that’s it for today’s meeting boys. We will convene later and start preparations tomorrow,” Wilbur stood up and stretched out. 

“Sounds good,” Tommy said. Him and Tubbo stood up and started putting on their coats. Dream had already slipped out of the room, rushing to a meeting with George and Sapnap. 

“Techno stay a minute will you?” Wilbur smiled innocently. Techno flicked his eyes to Wilbur and nodded. Tommy and Tubbo waved goodbye to their brother and the king. When the door shut behind them Wilbur let out a sigh he didn’t notice he was holding in. 

Wilbur turned back around to the table and looked at the map. Techno pushed off the wall and came to stand behind Will. 

“I think Dream is going to betray us. It seems too easy,” Wilbur expressed his concerns. 

“I would count on it Soot,” Techno replied. Techno unclipped his cape and threw it on the table next to Wilbur. Wilbur started to bend over and lean across the table to pull a map closer to him when he felt Techno growl and step closer behind him. 

“Techno are you alright?” Wilbur joked, realizing what he was doing to Techno, but never turning to face the king who’s pointed ears twitched and pinned themselves back.

Techno wrapped his arms around Wilbur and leaned into his ear, “Wilbur. I think you’ve done enough teasing. If you wanted a break from being in command you should have just asked.” 

This sent shivers down Wilbur’s spine. Techno pushed them both against the edge of the table, Wilbur put his hands out across the maps to steady himself. He closed his eyes and let the feeling of Techno’s body crowd his back. Techno softly kissed underneath Wilbur’s ear, evoking a small whimper from Will. 

Techno brought a hand to Wilbur’s stomach, playing with his jacket’s button, “Wilbur, is this okay?”

Wilbur nodded, afraid he would release an embarrassing sound of need if he opened his mouth to respond to the King. Techno smiled into his friend’s neck and started to unbutton the worn-down jacket. Wilbur pushed his arms back to help Techno shimmy the clothing off. Techno threw the jacket on top of his cape. He focused back on Wilbur. He worked his hands down the dirty, white button down shirt. He quickly pulled the bottom of the shirt out of the top of Wilbur’s pants. Wilbur shivered again, feeling Techno’s calloused fingers brush against the soft flesh of his stomach. 

Techno kept kissing and softly biting at Wilbur’s neck as he reached down to unbuckle his own belt. Techno also unbuttoned Wilbur’s jeans and slid his hand into his boxers. Wilbur threw his head back on the King’s shoulder and let out a small moan when Techno’s rough hand gently grabbed his dick. Techno started a slow and teasing pace, pulling and rubbing as slow as he could. 

“Techno,” Wilbur whined, reaching his left arm back to find Techno’s hair. Wilbur threaded his fingers through the King’s long pink hair and gave a small tug. Techno’s breath hitched, Wilbur smiled as he exposed his King’s weak spot. 

“Tell me what you need. Tell me what you want,” Techno moved his hands to Wilbur’s hips. Techno waited for Wilbur to speak, the tension in the room weighed heavy on the two men pressed against each other. 

Wilbur swallowed, “Techno. Please. Use me. Control me.”

“Hmph. Your wish is my command Soot,” Techno smirked. 

He pulled Wilbur’s pants and boxers down onto his thighs. Techno manhandled Wilbur, face down, pressed against the server maps. The rickety table, creaked in response. He kept one hand wrapped around Wilbur’s hip and had dipped his free fingers into the jar of oil he had found in Wilbur’s pockets earlier. Techno pressed his fingers against Wilbur’s entrance, slowly spreading the warmed oil. Techno looked at the man under him for consent and Wilbur nodded frantically. 

Techno pushed two fingers in and the man pressed against the table panted at the burn of the stretch. The King worked Will open, scissoring and curling his fingers just right until Will was whining and pushing back against the fingers with need. Techno at some point had added a third finger to prepare Wilbur enough. 

“Technoblade,” Wilbur drew out the ‘blade’ on his name. Techno groaned, hands gripping Will’s hips harder, a warning, and closed his eyes to calm himself. The way Wilbur had called his name was almost enough to make him ascend. “Please fuck me Techno.”

“You are no longer in control Wilbur, you gave that up when you started this. But, I’ll fuck you because it’s what you need,” Techno oiled himself and pressed against Wilbur. Techno growled lowly in the back of his throat, reached a hand into Wilbur’s curly hair, his other hand pressed in the small of his back. Without warning, Techno pressed into Will. Wilbur moaned loudly and tried to throw his head back, but Techno pushed him back down into the maps with force. 

Techno tried to drag this on and tease Wilbur with the push and pull of their hips together, rocking the old broken meeting table, but the heat was building furiously in Techno’s body. Techno started snapping his hips faster. Wilbur’s fingers crumpled the maps and empty papers by his head. Techno’s grip tightened on Will’s curls and his hand moved to Will’s hip to help bring them closer together than they already were. Wilbur had tears and drool running down his bright red cheeks. Both were getting close to finishing. Techno leaned down and wrapped his arms around Wilbur’s waist and bit under his ear, kissing and biting all over the marks from earlier when they started this. 

“Techno, I-“ Will gasped as Techno drove into him at an ungodly pace, “please, I’m going to…”

“Me too,” Techno groaned. After a few more thrusts both of them came together. Wilbur had released over the maps and Techno released inside of the man he was holding against the table. The two laid together and tried to catch their breath. 

They both moved and stood up together, Techno helped Wilbur up and get dressed. 

“Holy shit I can’t walk, um,” Wilbur slapped his hand to his mouth and held onto Techno as his knees shook and caved in. 

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Techno picked Wilbur up, “Let’s head to your room and get washed up.” 

Wilbur nodded and wrapped his arms around the King and twirled his finger around a curly piece of pink hair. Techno smiled. 

\------

“Dude, I don’t understand why you brought me with you,” Sapnap groaned as the two popped out of the secret tunnel into Pogtopia. 

“Because I wanted to spend time with you. Plus you like adventures like this, I know you!” Dream smacked his friend playfully. 

The two wandered through the dark with their torches looking for the meeting room. Eventually they came up on the room and went in.

“Oh god, it smells so sweaty and musty in here. Jesus Christ man,” Sapnap was quick to pinch his nose. Dream lit some of the lanterns above them and lit up the meeting table. 

“NO WAY!” Sapnap exclaimed. They both saw Technoblade’s iconic royal, red robe and Wilbur’s beanie and fingerless gloves. Dream moved his eyes to the documents and maps and immediately started blushing. The maps were crumpled and covered in bodily fluids. The duo quickly realized what happened in this room and quickly left without the documents. 

“I would never have guessed,” Dream started laughing. Sapnap also joined in.


End file.
